Champion Ultra Beam
* * * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 69.420.666|efficiency/_damage = HA|fire_rate = GOOD|capacity = QUESTION|mobility = IDK|accuracy = SO|range = STOP|upgrades = READING|theme = THIS|cost = PLZ|level_required = ECKS DEE}} The 'Ultra Cancerous' Champion Ultra Beam '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 69.420.666 update. It can only be obtained from Minecraftian's and Zero Mega Gun's vault of secret weapons. Appearance It appears to be a reskin of this reskin, which is a reskin of this, which is a reskin of this, which is a reskin of this, which is a reskin of this. You get the point. Strategy It deals more damage than the Tsar Bomba. Because you know unless you want to make Mary Sue weapons like the City Wiper. Tips * Rawr x3 *nuzzles* * how are you * *pounces on you* * you're so warm o3o * *notices you have a bulge* * o: ** someone's happy ;) * *nuzzles your necky wecky~* * murr~ * hehehe Counters * *rubbies your bulgy wolgy* * you're so big ** :oooo ** *rubbies more on your bulgy wolgy* * it doesn't stop growing * ·///· licks your necky* * daddy likies (; * *nuzzles wuzzles* * I hope daddy really likes * Throw this in the garbage with the other Champion weapons. Attributes * '''Single Shots * 10x Zoom * Wall Break * Ricochet * Area Damage * Joke Weapon Upgrades Champion Ultra Beam UP 2trillion, where it can des the entire map. Theme Ultra Cancer themed. Supported Maps * You figure that yourself. * Why are you reading this? * I gave up being serious awhile back. * Thanks to school. * Weapon Setups * Ultra irrelevant loudout. Trivia * It is a crossover weapon by XYZeroTolerance and Minecraftian47. * This weapon is part of the Category V Cancer set. ** It is a reskin of the Anti-Champion Rifle. *** In addition, the said weapon is a reskin of the Anti-Hero Rifle. **** Additionally, the said weapon is a reskin of the Prototype S. ***** To add on, the said weapon is a reskin of the Prototype. ****** Did I said that already? ******* Too bad. ******** It is a reskin of the Anti-Champion Rifle. ********* In addition, the said weapon is a reskin of the Anti-Hero Rifle. ********** Additionally, the said weapon is a reskin of the Prototype S. *********** To add on, the said weapon is a reskin of the Prototype. ************ Boi. ************* It is a reskin of the Anti-Champion Rifle. ************** In addition, the said weapon is a reskin of the Anti-Hero Rifle. *************** Additionally, the said weapon is a reskin of the Prototype S. **************** To add on, the said weapon is a reskin of the Prototype. **************** HA. We're not going to stop. ***************** It is a reskin of the Anti-Champion Rifle. ****************** In addition, the said weapon is a reskin of the Anti-Hero Rifle. ******************* Additionally, the said weapon is a reskin of the Prototype S. ******************** To add on, the said weapon is a reskin of the Prototype. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Wall Break Category:Ricochet Category:Area Damage Category:Joke Weapon Category:Themed Category:Collaborated conceptions